Between Night And Morning
by Netsrik1
Summary: Insert for season 2's "Boom". After Kate leaves Castle to go to bed at the loft, she begins to mourn the loss of a big part of her life. My entry in the Winter Castle Contest


Between Night And Morning

Alexis Castle was walking past the guest room on her way downstairs. Hearing a noise coming from inside the room, she paused and listened closely. Was that sniffling she heard? Oh, wow. That was definitely a sob.

Detective Beckett was crying.

Alexis stood outside the door a moment longer, not sure if she should knock and see if Beckett was okay. She decided it wasn't her place to interrupt, so she moved on.

Richard Castle was in the kitchen poring over the notes from the case again, trying to find anything he might have missed before. He looked up as Alexis walked over.

"Hey, Pumpkin," he said, "why are you back downstairs?"

"I needed a midnight snack," she replied, "ice cream sounded good. Do you want some?"

Castle grinned.

"Well, it's not midnight yet, but as long as there's extra chocolate syrup, I'm game."

Alexis looked thoughtful as she pulled out the ingredients for sundaes.

Castle noticed the look and asked, "What's wrong?"

Alexis put the ice cream scoop down.

"I heard Detective Beckett crying upstairs. She's always come across as so strong. Not unemotional, but it was a surprise to hear her."

"Oh, Pumpkin. Her home did just blow up, of course she's emotional."

"You're right, Dad," she said. "I just can't imagine losing everything like that."

Castle stood and walked over to her. Pulling her into a tight hug he replied; "and I hope you'll never be able to."

Kate Beckett sat on the bed in the guest room, trying to hold back the tears, and not succeeding very well. She was grateful for what had survived the blast, and certainly for her life, but she couldn't help thinking about what she'd lost.

Her entire Richard Castle collection was gone, including "Gathering Storm", the book she'd waited an hour to get signed. Those books had literally saved her life after her mother's murder, all destroyed now.

She'd never told Castle about that and she didn't intend to now. He'd probably give her a complete set, all hardcover, each signed. She didn't want that; she wanted her own books back. The ones with the dog-eared pages when she couldn't find something to use as a bookmark; and the sections she had highlighted when the phrasing worked just right for her.

Her maternal grandmother's casserole dish was also gone. She'd never used it much; cooking for one was such a pain sometimes-as the Styrofoam temple in her fridge attested to-but now another connection to her mother was gone; burned and broken.

The desk by the door where she kept her gun. She'd had that since high school. It needed to be repainted, but she had loved the distressed look of it.

Her father's watch. Kate was still hoping that it had survived and someone would find it. At least she did find her mother's ring.

And the apartment itself. While not her first place—she still can't stand the smell of chicken wings—it had been her home ever since she made detective.

Wiping the tears from her face and telling herself to knock it off, Kate stood and opened the door. She needed company, and Castle was the closest friend she had right now. She supposed she could call Lanie, but a phone call wouldn't cut it. She needed someone to pull her pigtails and make her smile. And Castle was what she wanted... Not that she'd ever tell him that, of course, just admitting to herself that he was indeed a friend was throwing her a bit, on top of everything else.

Making her way down the stairs, Kate heard Castle talking to Alexis. Stopping short, she debated with herself whether to keep going. She didn't want to interrupt father/daughter time; but then the decision was made for her. Alexis looked up.

"Detective Beckett!" she said. "Come on down, we've just been having sundaes. Would you like one?"

"Oh, umm, I don't want to intrude—" Kate began.

"Come on, Beckett," Castle interjected. "We've got lots of chocolate syrup and whipped cream. You know what else that's good for…" he waggled his eyebrows.

"Dad! Eww!" exclaimed Alexis. "Sorry, Detective, he can get a little gross this time of night."

Kate smiled. This was exactly what she needed.

"Really?" Only this late at night?" Turning to Castle, she added, "What's your excuse for the rest of the day?"

"You cut me to the quick, Detective," Castle replied, taking another bowl from the cupboard and pulling the ice cream back out of the freezer.

Putting her bowl in the sink, Alexis excused herself to go upstairs.

"Oh, no, you don't have to leave!" said Kate.

"I know, Detective. But I'm finished and heading up anyway." She kissed her father's cheek and ran up the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to drive her away," said Kate.

"Don't be sorry, Kate," he said. "Alexis always comes down for a late snack and as soon as she's finished, she runs off. Don't worry about it."

He looked at her sharply. "How are you doing?"

Kate looked away from where Alexis had disappeared, turning to face Castle with haunted eyes.

"I didn't lose everything, you know," she said quietly. "I still have boxes of stuff that are in my bedroom and storage. I think I might still have some stuff at my dad's too."

Castle's thoughts went immediately to "stuff in the bedroom". Kinky stuff perhaps? Seeing her face, however, he decided to hold off on the innuendo, settling for gentle teasing instead.

"I guess you'll need more than just a filter for your coffee maker," he said with a small grin.

Kate tried to smile back, but it came out as a grimace.

"Just one of the many things I did lose," she replied, tears overflowing again.

Castle did the thing he did best. He took her in his arms and hugged her, wrapping her up in a safe cocoon.

"Cry, Kate," he said. "It's okay to cry."


End file.
